Ronald's Recount
by JunglSox
Summary: We know Harry Potter. He's 'The Boy Who Lived'. But what about Ron? How does he feel? He's forever in Harry's shadow and he's not good with words but surely Mr Ronald Weasley has the emotional range of more than JUST a teaspoon?


**A/N: I actually wrote this ages ago - just this chapter (well, prologue...) and I've decded to post. If I get good feedback (or just get bored :P) I'll add more though this isn't my priorty story; The Magic in Me is. Read that too!**

* * *

Prologue

The Boy Who Lived

Mr and Mrs Weasley, of The Burrow, near little village Ottery Street, were very proud to say that they were definitely not normal people. They usually kept to themselves so not to catch unwanted attention from the muggles.

Mr Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in the Ministry. He was a tall man with ginger hair and blue eyes and even though he loved muggles, he was a pure-blood. Mrs Weasley, also a pure-blood, was a shorter, plump lady who also had flaming red hair. The Weasleys, had seven children named Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George the twins, Ron and Ginny. Bill, the oldest, was eleven years old and Ginny, the youngest, a new born baby.

The Weasleys didn't have all they wanted or needed; in fact they were quite poor and lived in a tall shaky house. But they had a secret. The Weasleys were a magic family. They were all witches and wizards. And at the age of eleven, both Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to school to learn magic and that was where their children would one day learn too.

Now, our story starts on a dull Tuesday morning. The little kitchen sink was washing dishes, the oven baking cookies and the chopping board chopping carrots ready to boil. Fred and George bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where they sat expectantly at the table.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Our juice" the twins replied in their three-year-old voices.

"And how do you expect you juice to come to you?"

The boys shook their heads as if to say 'we don't know'.

"You use the magic word…"

"Accio juice?" asks Fred.

"Yes but I mean what do you say to me?"

"Please can we have juice, Mum?"

"Yes dears, here you go and you Ron, you don't have any."

"Thank you, Mum." Say the twins.

"Fankoo Mummy," chirps baby Ron.

Everyone was happily eating their cereal and drinking their juice when Eroll the owl arrived with the Daily Prophet newspaper in his beak. Bill Weasley retrieved the paper from Eroll and gave him a piece of toast to nibble on before unfolding it.

"Harry Potter" he began, "The Boy Who Lived! Mum, look at this! Look, look! He lived, he's alive!"

Molly, feeding a one-year-old Ronald Weasley breakfast had no idea what her son was talking about, "What's that Bill?"

"Harry Potter! He's alive and he's only a baby. He didn't die but he was left with a really cool scar!"

"Baby being murdered? Bill what-"

"You-Know-Who! You-Know-Who tried to kill this baby called Harry Potter but he survived!" Bill was now shouting with excitement, "He survived!"

"You mean the Potters' son? Lily and James Potter?" asked Mrs Weasley, "That's not possible he's even younger that Ron. How can that be? You must be misunderstanding, Bill"

"No, mum look!" said Bill, thrusting the newspaper towards his mother.

"What's going on?" asked Mr Weasley as he strode down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Read the paper, it's a miracle!" cried Bill.

"Molly?" Mr Weasley asked his wife, "What's going on?"

Molly Weasley was speechless! She looked into her husband's eyes and smiled an enormous smile. She held up the paper to him and slowly Mr Weasley's confused expression turned into one of sheer joy!

"Gather round children, gather round! We have some great news to tell you!" Mr Weasley grinned, "Last night, a very cold and dull night at that, You-Know-Who was killed! And what more, by a mere baby the same age as our Ron here." Arthur Weasley bent down and hugged all his boys while gently resting a hand on his pregnant wife's tummy, "You will never have to live in the same fear your mother and I lived in my little ones. You are all safe and so very, very loved. Now, Charlie, help Ron with his breakfast. I am off to work!" And with a tip of his hat he hurried towards the front door.

"Arthur! Arthur!" called Mrs Weasley jumping out of her seat, "Come here for a second, dear."

"What is it, Molly?"

"The boy, Harry Potter, I knew his parents. Lily and James Potter, yes?"

"Yes, I knew of them."

"They died," sighed Molly.

"Oh, such a shame. They were great wizards. James Potter, amazing on the Quidditch pitch and Lily Evans, I hear her potion making was outstanding-"

"No, Arthur you don't see." Molly complained, "Both their parents are dead; neither of them have any living aunts or uncles to speak of. James was an only child. Lily was muggle-born and anyway she never mentioned having siblings. The child can't grow up not knowing. It wouldn't be fair."

Arthur thought for a moment, "Darling, there's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied, "I just feel bad for him."

"The Dark Lord is dead. The Potter boy may grow up not knowing but when he goes to school he'll be told by Professor Dumbledore and maybe even his own friends. He'll be so praised and so loved and have a wonderful time at school, I know it. Never in my life have I been this relieved and overjoyed!"

But it wasn't only the Weasleys who were jolly. The whole of the magical world were celebrating the death of You-Know-Who, toasting to Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I practically stole JK's first chapter - go on, hate me! ;) Please review x**


End file.
